creationfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Daccino Universe/@comment-26887831-20160814022436
int. [http://steven-universe.wikia.com/wiki/Beach_House Beach House] Pearl: Oh my goodness! Amethyst: Go for it, bro! Garnet: This is your last chance. (Steven playing video games.) Steven: No... no... jump... jump... Steven, Amethyst, and Pearl: Awh! Steven: Dying a bunch in video games is emotionally exhausting. Steven: Huh? (All look toward Lion, who is chewing up one of Steven's shirts.) Steven: Lion! (Steven tries to pull the shirt from Lion's mouth.) Steven: Drop it! (Steven pulls the shirt from Lion, and falls on his back. He raises it and looks at it.) Steven: Lion, you can't chew this up. (Steven looks at the shirt, revealing that it says "Thunder Bird - Always Remember".) Steven: How else am I going to remember the time I rode the Thunder Bird at Funland? (Steven puts the shirt on his dresser and begins to walk back to his ''Dolphin game console.) '''Steven:' Okay, I'm sure this time... (Steven turns to face Lion, who has again grabbed Steven's shirt.) Steven: Lion! (Lion jumps down from the top level, heading for the door as Steven jumps down to block him from leaving.) Steven: Don't even think about it! (Steven grabs the shirt and pulls it away from Lion again.) Steven: Since you can't play nice, I'm gonna have to put this where you can't get it: (in a teasing voice) In ya mane! (Lion lays down and closes his eyes.) Steven: Thank you, boo. (Steven dives into Lion's mane, entering his pocket dimension. Steven hangs his shirt on a treebranch on the small island inside Lion's mane.) Steven: There we go. (Steven is shown standing on a tree branch adjacent to the one he hung the shirt on.) Steven: Now it'll be safe forever, hanging in this perfectly stable magic tree. (The tree branch breaks, causing Steven to fall, in which his fall is broken by landing on a bubbled gem inside Lion's mane. Landing on the bubble bursts it, freeing the gem inside.) (The scene quickly cuts to back in the Beach House, where Amethyst is playing video games and Garnet and Pearl are encouraging her.) Garnet: Jump! Jump! Amethyst: I am jumping! (Steven emerges from Lion's man and lands on his back with his eyes shut.) (Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl all turn toward to look at Steven.) Steven: I've made a horrible mistake! Pearl: What? (Amethyst looks back toward the game screen, displaying GAME OVER.) Amethyst: Aw man. Steven: Hold on, I can fix it! (Steven leaps back into Lion's mane as he chews on one of Steven's shirts.) (Back inside Lion's mane, Steven reaches for the gem, and becomes surprised when it begins to reform, which quickly turns to fear.) (The gem reforms, landing on her knees and stumbling up and back before taking a frightened expression and a fighting stance.) (The gem looks around, confused, before spotting Steven and staring at him.) (The titlecard for the episode appears next to her, simultaneously revealing the name of the episode and the name of the gem, both being Bismuth) (Cut to Steven exiting Lion's mane, breathing heavily for air.) (All the gems are standing near Steven.) Steven: There's a gem inside of Lion's mane! (Peal looks toward Garnet questioningly.) Pearl: A gem? (Garnet looks toward Pearl before looking back towards Steven.) Garnet: Describe her. Steven: Uhh... hang on a sec. (Steven dives back into Lion's mane, peeking only his head above the fur to see Bismuth looking around. Bismuth spots Steven as he ducks back out of Lion.) Bismuth: Hey, wait! (Steven pulls his head back out of Lion and turns toward the gems.) Steven: She's big! (Steven returns to Lion's mane, spotting Bismuth nearly directly next to him.) Bismuth: Huh? Hey! Don't go! (Steven returns from Lion's mane, facing toward the gems once again.) Steven: With rainbow hair and tattoos! Pearl: Rainbow hair..? (Garnet and Pearl lean forward.) Pearl: What does her gem look like? Steven: It's... an innie? Pearl: It can't be... Amethyst: Can't be what? Garnet: Steven, bring her out. (Steven's expression of shock turns to one of determination.) Steven: Okay. (Steven heads back into Lion's mane, searching around for Bismuth, seemingly not finding her until she appears from the top of the shot, looking directly at Steven) Bismuth: Hey, little friend! (Steven backs away a small bit and whimpers) Bismuth: No, don't go! I believe I'm lost. And there's no one here but us, so how about a little help? (Steven sticks out his hand, offering her to grab it) (Steven and Bismuth exit Lion's mane. Bismuth stands still, apparently in awe of seeing Garnet and Pearl.) (The camera switches to a view of Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl. Garnet has a slack-jawed expression of disbelief and Pearl is covering her mouth while crying.) Amethyst: Wow, a total stranger. (Garnet takes off her visor.) Bismuth: Pearl... Garnet... Pearl: (overjoyed, runs toward Bismuth and hugs her) Bismuth! Ahahahaha! You're back! (Steven and Lion look at each other, confused.) (Bismuth lightly tosses up Pearl, catching her and holding her in her hands.) Bismuth: Woah! Hehehehe! The Pearl I know never jumps into my arms! Hey, did somebody lose a Pearl? Who do you belong to? Pearl: Nobody! Bismuth: Haha! Garnet: Alright, alright, settle down. Bismuth: Oh, you're one to talk, oh, oh, excuse me, you're two to talk. (Garnet scoffs, casually summoning a gauntlet and punches Bismuth playfully in the arm.) Bismuth: Hey, cool it, your Ruby is showing. (Amethyst joins Steven and Lion in looking very confused.) Pearl: Where have you been? We thought you'd been captured! Or worse, shattered. Bismuth: Shatter me? Pshh, Homeworld couldn't lay a scratch on this gem. Amethyst: Ahem. Who is this? (Garnet smiles and leans on Bismuth's shoulder.) Garnet: Guys, this is Bismuth. She's one of the original Crystal Gems. Bismuth: Oh, hey! New recruits! Welcome aboard, we could always use more Amethyst. And who's this''meatball? '''Steven:' Hi, I'm Steven! Y-you were in my lion and now you're in my house. (Bismuth leans down to shake Steven's hand.) Bismuth: Well, thanks for having me! Pearl: I can't believe it! Rose said she lost track of you at the battle for the Ziggurat! She was worried sick! (Bismuth's smile turns into an expression of worry.) Bismuth: Wait, where is Rose? Steven: Hi, um... actually, I'm Rose's son. She kinda turned into me... well, I have her gem, the rest is from my dad. Bismuth: Ohh... There she is. You... do you know me? Steven: No, I'm so sorry. Pearl: It's not always easy to understand Rose's choices... but we have to stand behind them. Bismuth: Rose really is something else. (Steven looks at Bismuth not knowing what to say.) Bismuth: I mean... Look at this! She really is somethin' else! (Bismuth laughs while putting her hand on Garnet's shoulder.) Bismuth: Wow! Everythin's changin'! And we're buildin' bases out of wood now?! (Bismuth tears a piece of wood from the floor.) Bismuth: Hmph! Who's terrible idea was this? And where is everybody else? Steven: Everybody else? Bismuth: Yeah, the rest of the Crystal Gems! Old Crazy Lace, Biggs, Snowflake? (Steven and the Gems give each other worried looks.) (Steven and the rest of the Crystal Gems warp to the Gem Battlefield.) Bismuth: *Gasp* No! No way! We were just here! How long was I out? Pearl: It's been about 5,300 years. We, the Crystal Gems, were able to save the Earth... Bismuth: But we're all that's left of the Rebellion huh? (Pearl begins to cry.) Bismuth: Oh, come on Pearl. You know I can't take it when you cry like that! Pearl: [Sniffles] I'm sorry. Bismuth: No, no need to apologize. Garnet: Homeworld's final attack on Earth wiped out all of the Crystal Gems. Pearl: Rose was able to protect Garnet and myself and by the looks of it, she was able to protect you as well. Bismuth: *Grunts* I knew those Homeworld elites were twisted. How many of us did they shatter?! Crazy Lace, Biggs, Snowflake?! If I was there, I-I could've stopped it! Garnet: It's not like they've stopped trying. Bismuth: What's that? Garnet: Homeworld still has its eyes on this planet. Pearl: We continue to thwart their plans over and over. Steven: But they just keep coming back! Amethyst: Yup. They want us bad. Bismuth: Good. I thought I wouldn't get another chance to show those uppercrusts who's boss! Let's show 'em what happens when you mess with the Crystal Gems! Steven: Yeah. Garnet: Bismuth, the Gems on Homeworld outnumber us by a huge amount. Pearl: And their technology far surpasses anything we have available on Earth. Bismuth: (Bismuth laughs as she wraps both her arms around Garnet and Pearl) What else is new? Garnet, remember when you and I took on a battalion of Quartz soldiers? We walked out with our stones shining brighter than when we walked in. Garnet: As I recall, it was three battalions. Bismuth: And, Pearl, remember when we stopped that drop ship? I'll never forget the look on that Nephrite's face when you pulled her out of the cockpit! Pearl: [Laughs] I know. How embarrassing for her. Bismuth: Ha-ha! So let's pick up where we left off! To the forge! Steven: Yay! To the forge! Amethyst: Yo, what's a forge? [Sparkle!] [Resonating] changes to a volcanic like land. Bismuth: That brings back memories, huh? Steven: Is this the forge? Pearl: [Chuckling] Not yet. Bismuth: Follow me. Steven: Is this the forge? Amethyst: Ugh. Don't ask me. I've never been here before. Pearl: Well, since Bismuth was gone, we've had no reason to come back here. Bismuth: Let's just say this place ain't the same without me. Steven: What does that mean? Amethyst! What do think you that means? Amethyst: I don't know, dude. I've never even seen this Gem before today. Bismuth: We took a huge blow from Homeworld. But, now, we're back in Bismuth. business Steven: [Laughing] She's got jokes! Is this the forge? Pearl: Not quite. [Resonating] Bismuth: Wah. -Wah. [Slamming] Ta-da! Steven: Wow. -Now, that's an entrance. Pearl: Bravo, Bismuth! [Warbling] Aaaah! Bismuth. Steven: Whoa! Pearl: It's just like I remember it. Steven: It feels like an oven in here. Bismuth: You think it's hot now? Steven: Yeah, like an oven. [Laughs] Bismuth: Well, it's about to get way hotter! Steven: Ah, cool! Ooh. Hah! Bismuth: Nothing like a hot lava bath to get into a working mood. Steven: Uh, what, exactly, do you do here? Bismuth: Homeworld used us Bismuths to erect spires and temples for the Gem'' elites'' to enjoy. But Rose taught me that my life was my own, that I could choose to do whatever I wanted. So I chose this. [Blows] Steven: Bismuth, you make... weapons?! Bismuth: That's right! I outfitted the'' entire'' Rebellion. Every material weapon used by the Crystal Gems was made right here in this forge. Wait. Is it still here? Aha! Yes! Here. Something to pack a little extra punch. And why don't you try a trident. Pearl: Oh, Bismuth, you shouldn't have. Bismuth: It's no big deal. I was working on them since before... Well, may as well give them to you now. Garnet: It was worth the wait. Bismuth: Hey, it's a pleasure doing Bismuth with you. Steven: *laughs* Bismuth is so funny. Amethyst: I don't know. Same joke twice? Steven: Well, it'll be really funny if she does it a third time. Amethyst: Right. Sorry, I -- I don't know. I mean, she's one of the original Crystal Gems and no one ever mentioned her to me, not even Rose? Don't you think that's a little bit, uh.. suspicious? Steven: I guess that is a little strange. Bismuth: Hey, deep cut, don't think I forgot about you. What you packin'? Amethyst: Oh, this old thing? Bismuth: Oh, wow. Amethyst: What is it? Bismuth: -Well... Not every Quartz can make a whip like this. You mind if I take a look? Amethyst: Knock yourself out. Bismuth: Hold on! I've got an idea. [Clatter] Here. With this, you can really do some damage. [Clang!] Amethyst: [Gasping] Aw, yeah, baby. [Clanging] Bismuth's the best! Bismuth: Homeworld treats us like dirt because we don't shine like the elites. But the Crystal Gems are back and we'll give those Diamonds another taste of what's coming! [Clang] Bismuth: Now, show me what you got, soldiers. Garnet: Huh! Bismuth: Unh! I think the power couple's losin' their spark. Steven: Hmm. Bismuth: Who's next? Pearl: Ha ha-a-a! Bismuth: Pearl, I don't recall asking you to bring me a spear. Uhh! Pearl: You won't like how I give it to you. Bismuth: Ah! Lasers? When did that happen? Wha...?! Amethyst: Haha! *shapeshifts into Purple Puma* I'm gonna wreck your Bismuth! mouth Bismuth: *laughs* Very creative. Amethyst: Yeah, *shapeshifts back into herself* I guess I am pretty great. Bismuth: That's right! *fist-bumps Garnet* We are powerful. We are important. We! are! the Crystal Ge-e-e-e-e-ms! *breaks a rock* Steven, come down and show me what you're made of! Steven: Uh, I would, but this is a little intense for me. Bismuth: *shapeshifts her hands back into hands* *Garnet and Pearl go to her and she puts an hand on each of them* But it's a ritual for us Crystal Gems to spar before battle. Steven: Well, actually, I have some rituals I like a little better. Bismuth: Oh, yeah? Let me see 'em. (The Crystal Gems start playing badminton on the beach.) Bismuth: *jumps* Huh! *shapeshifts her hand into a tennis racket* Ah! Pearl: Ohh! to the Crystal Gems playing cards in Steven's room (Amethyst shapeshifts to look at Steven's cards. Garnet puts down all her cards and wins.) Amethyst: Wha...? Bismuth: Hahahaha! to Steven using a rolling pin to flatten dough (Bismuth is looking at him then shapeshifts her hand into a rolling pin.) (She pulls a pizza out of the oven.) to the Crystal Gems watching a Lonely Blade movie (Bismuth and Steven are both eating a slice of pizza.) Lonely Blade: The powerful, legendary demon blade, possessed by Muramasa. With this demon blade, I will be the most powerful fighter in all the world! Steven: No, Lonely Blade! Don't use it! Bismuth: What? If that thing's got infinite power, then, of course Lonely Blade should use it. It just makes sense. Pearl: It doesn't have to make sense. It's entertainment. Lonely Blade: Infinite... powe-e-e-e-r! to Steven's house at night Steven: Bismuth, you can chill out here tonight and...sleep, if you want to. Bismuth: You know what? I think I'll give it a try. I like these new Crystal Gem rituals. Steven: *laughs* You know, usually, when I meet a new Gem, they try and kill me and it takes me forever to become friends with them. I guess I mean I'm really glad you're here. Bismuth: Me, too. Glad to have another chance. So, tomorrow, you gonna show me what you got on the battlefield? Steven: Oh, I mean, I-I would, but, most of my weapons are for defense. Oh, except for one. (Steven pulls out Rose's sword out of Lion's mane.) Bismuth: *gasp* Rose's sword. My finest piece of work. Steven: You made this? Bismuth: You really don't remember, huh? Rose Quartz changed my life. I came to Earth thinking this was just another colony. Build another arena for important fighters to fight in, build another spire for important thinkers to think in, and then, I met her. Just another Quartz soldier, made right here in the dirt, but she was different. And she was different because she decided to be. And she asked me what I wanted to build, and I'd never heard that before. And Gems never hear they can be anything other than what they are, but Rose opened our eyes. Steven: Everybody always tells me how great Mom was. I just don't feel like I can ever measure up to her. Bismuth: I can't believe this, that I'm the one giving the pep talk to Rose's... Rose's...? Steven: Son. Bismuth: Right. You are different. That's what's so exciting. You don't have to be like Rose Quartz. You can be someone even better. You can be you. And you know what? You deserve an even better weapon. to Bismuth's forge Bismuth: I designed this sword for a fair fight. It can cut through a Gem's physical form in an instant! Destroying the body, but never the Gem. Steven: Cool. Bismuth: But... Homeworld doesn't fight fair. That's why we need a different strategy. *winks and clicks tongue* Steven: Ohh. Whoa. Bismuth: I was working on a weapon that would've been a gamechanger. Homeworld knows how to hit us where it counts, but we can do everything they can do, and better. Here it is: the weapon that would've won the war. Steven: Whoa! What is it? Bismuth: I call it a Breaking Point. Steven: Cool! What does it do? Bismuth: Just watch. Hah! Listen up, you Homeworld upper crusts! We! are! the Crystal Gems! Unh! So, what do you think? Steven: Y-You shattered it. Bismuth: That's right! One shot from this baby will shatter any Gem in the galaxy, in the blink of an eye. Steven: Shattering a Gem would destroy them forever. Bismuth: Exactly! The Homeworld Gems won't be able to retake this planet when they're reduced to shards. There. Now, you look like you really mean Bismuth. break Bismuth: Now, that's a real weapon. Why don't you give it a test run? This one's got your name on it. Wait, let me get out of your way. Hooh! Steven: Ah. Bismuth, I can't use this. Bismuth: What? Why not? Steven: Sh-Shattering Gems... wouldn't that make us the same as Homeworld? Bismuth: Of course not! We'd be shattering them for the sake of our cause, to protect our allies, our friends, to free all Gems from Homeworld's tyranny! Steven: It's just, it... It's not what a Crystal Gem would do. gets slightly angry, and starts walking toward Steven. Bismuth: Don't tell ME what a Crystal Gem would do. Nobody's more "Crystal Gem" than I am. If you won't take it, I'll just use it myself. tries to take her weapon off of Steven's arms, but Steven jerks away. Steven: NO! No one is using it! throws the weapon away. Steven: I'm sorry, Bismuth, but it's not right. gets slightly shocked, and then starts making a fist. Bismuth: That's exactly what she said... Steven: Huh? Bismuth: That's exactly what YOU said. starts getting nervous. Steven: Um, uhh... Bismuth: It is you, isn't it, Rose? Steven: Wh-Wha-What are you talking about?! Bismuth: Don't lie to me! You can't expect me to believe you now, after you lied about EVERYTHING? You're lying about this new form, just like you lied to the others about ME!! grabs Steven's shirt, and holds Steven by it. Bismuth: '''But I didn't just disappear, did I?! You know what happened to me!! creates his bubble shield, escaping from Bismuth's grasp. '''Steven: '''WAIT! Bismuth! This is just a big misunderstanding! '''Bismuth: LIAR!! Don't play games with me, Rose. We were right, HERE. I offered you the secret to victory, and you refused. The Breaking Point would've changed everything. right hand turns into a hammer while still talking. Bismuth: '''I didn't want to fight you, but you left me NO, CHOICE!! tries to smash Steven, but escapes. runs away, and hides behind a Gem Statue. What type of leader doesn't give her army the best chance to WIN?! hammer arm turns sharp-like, cutting the statue Steven is hiding behind. stomps on the statue also. '''Bismuth: How could you value the gems of our enemies more than our own? And look what you've done without me, without the Breaking Point! Bismuth could cut Steven in half, Steven summons his shield, blocking her attacks. Bismuth: '''YOU'VE... LOST!! blocks more of her attacks, until one of her blows destroys his shield. '''Steven: W-Wait!! I'm not my mom! I don't know what she did, but, I'm sure she didn't want to hurt you. Bismuth: It's too late. I don't believe you anymore! creates a spiked bubble shield, forcing Bismuth to jump backwards. Bismuth: All that talk about how Gems could take control of their own identities, how we'd been convinced to ignore our own potential... shield fades away, with Steven falling onto his knees, feeling the heat of the floor. Steven: Ah! Hot! Bismuth: That's all it was, wasn't it?! JUST!! TALK!! summons her hammer arm once again, doing a giant frontflip, smashing Steven, sending him flying into the wall. left flip-flop falls into the lava, making Steven even more scared. Bismuth: You should've listened to me, Rose! I would've taken the war to Homeworld and shattered the Diamonds. I would've liberated... EVERYONE!! picks up one of the statues, throwing it into Steven, severely injuring him. Steven (Or Rose) is dead, Bismuth walks away, picking up her weapon, until Steven picks up the statue that was thrown into him, jumping off the wall. Steven: Unh! Ah! Errggghhhh, Bismuth, WATCH! OUT!! statue is thrown at Bismuth, exploding the statue, severely injuring her as well. weapon falls out of her hands, rolling into Steven. Bismuth: Ugghhh... picks up the weapon. Steven: Bismuth, this has to stop. Bismuth: So, what are you gonna do, shatter me?! holds onto the weapon while in Steven's hands still, aiming it at her gem. Go ahead! ...Just, do it!! Steven: No! Even if we don't agree, nobody deserves this...! more enraged, Bismuth yanks the weapon out of Steven's hands, about to shoot it at him. steps back, stops at his mom's sword, and he draws it, closing his eyes. Bismuth's weapon fires and the sword clangs as it impales her. The weapon is smoking and so is Steven's foot. opens his eyes. He gasps in surprise as he sees that he stabbed Bismuth. Bismuth: ...You should've shattered me back then. At least if I were in pieces, I wouldn't have to know how little I mattered to you. You didn't even tell them. You bubbled me away and didn't ever tell your friends... My friends. Steven: I'm going to tell them! I'm gonna tell them everything. gets surprised, about to say her last words (for now). Bismuth: Heheheheh... Then you really are better than her. poofs, dropping the weapon, along with her gem. bubbles Bismuth's gem, and then stares at Bismuth's weapon. throws the weapon in the lava. to Steven's room warps in. Pearl: Steven! Amethyst: Oh, hey, dude. notices Steven's injuries and his bubble. Pearl: Oh! Amethyst: What? Steven: There's something I need to tell you.